Golden Corral with Stoney Sharp
"Golden Corral with Stoney Sharp" is Episode 113 of Doughboys, hosted by Mike Mitchell and Nick Wiger, with Stoney Sharp. "Golden Corral with Stoney Sharp" was released on July 20, 2017. Synopsis An old friend of Mitch and Wiger’s, director Stoney Sharp (Comedy Bang! Bang!, Hood Adjacent) is in studio as the trio visit the nation’s largest buffet chain, Golden Corral. Stoney tells stories about growing up and eating in Florida, including his knowledge of the fabled skunk ape, and things get a little spicy in the new segment Hot or Not. Nick's intro "The only rock you will find out there will be your tombstone." This quote is attributed to U.S. Army scout Al Sieber and the man he said it to was another scout, Ed Schieffelin. After the Civil War, the two soldiers were tasked with exploring the Arizona frontier where Schieffelin freelanced on risky incursions in the Native American territory in search of ore, leading to Sieber's grim exhortation. But Schieffelin persisted, and after discovering silver deposits, he founded a frontier town in 1879, appropriating his comrade's warning to name it Tombstone. Tombstone, Arizona grew rapidly, swelling to an estimated population of 14,000 in less than a decade as prospectors and industrialists rushed in to exploit the newly-opened mines. But with the rapid expansion came conflict and crime. Working class miners, largely Confederate sympathizers from the South, clashed with the wealthy Northern businessmen who formed the town's managerial class, and gangs of rogue cowboys carried out rustlings and robberies as Western marshals and sheriffs were empowered to use violence to impose order. The tensions boiled over on October 26, 1881 when an outlaw gang consisting of the McLaury brothers, the Clanton brothers, and Billy Claiborne faced off against law enforcement represented by the Earp brothers and Doc Holliday in the "Gunfight at the O.K. Corral." The bloody shoot-out lasted only 30 seconds but still reverberates today as the foremost representation of frontier justice in the Old West. Almost a century later in 1973, in the North Carolina town of Fayetteville, James Maynard and William F. Carl opened a steakhouse with a name that was a nod to the infamous skirmish. In the mid-1980s, they reinvented their concept as a buffet and grill, finding the hook that would turn it into a sensation. Originally, a Southern regional chain, as evidenced by its NASCAR sponsorship and ad campaign starring Jeff Foxworthy, the all-you-care-to-eat franchise has now expanded across America to nearly 500 locations, including in the formerly wild West. This week on Doughboys: Golden Corral. Fork Rating *Revised in-episode from 2.5 to 3, after Mitch gave his score and Stony recalled some guilty pleasures from the meal. Since this was a buffet with numerous trips/plates each, the food is getting its own epic table. Hot or Not This episode marks the debut of Hot or Not. There was debate over the scale. They tried three unrelated spicy items (see pictures below): They updated Famous Dave's to Hot Hot due to wanting to rank the Cheetos as Hot. Stoney went along with the group for the Cheetos and the in-episode retcon. Roast Spoonman Quotes #hashtags #SnackSlingerVeteran #HotWrecks The Feedbag Photos (via @doughboyspod)